22 Acacia Avenue
22 Acacia Avenue - utwór znajdujący się na płycie The Number of the Beast. Opowiada on o prostytutce Charlotte the Harlot, jest kontynuacją utworu z debiutanckiej płyty zespołu, Iron Maiden. Wideo Tekst If you're feeling down, depressed and lonely I know a place where we can go 22 Acacia Avenue, meet a lady that I know So if you're looking for a good time And you're prepared to pay the price Fifteen quid is all she asks for Everybody's got their vice If you're waiting for a long time For the rest to do their piece You can tell her that you know me And you might even get it free So any time you're down the East End Don't you hesitate to go You can take my honest word for it She'll teach you more than you can know Charlotte, can't you get out from all this madness Can't you see it only brings you sadness When you entertain your men Don't know the risk of getting disease? Some day when you're reaching the age of forty I bet you'll regret the days when you were laying Nobody then will want to know You won't have any beautiful wares to show any more 22, the Avenue, that's the place where we all go You will find it's warm inside The red light's burning bright tonight Charlotte, isn't it time you stopped this mad life Don't you ever think about the bad times Why do you have to live this way Do you enjoy the lay or is it the pay Sometimes when you're strolling down the avenue The way you walk, it makes men think of having you When you're walking down the street Everybody stops and turns to stare at you 22, the Avenue, that's the place where we all go You will find it's warm inside The red light's burning bright tonight Beat her, mistreat her, do anything that you please Bite her, excite her, make her get down on her knees Abuse her, misuse her, she can take all that you've got Caress her, molest her, she always does what you want You're running away, don't you know what you're doing? Can't you see it'll lead you to ruin? Charlotte, you've taken your life and you've thrown it away You believe that because what you're earning Your life's good, don't you know that it's hurting? All the people that love you, don't cast them aside All the men that are constantly drooling It's no life for you, stop all that screwing You're packing your bags, you're coming with me Tłumaczenie Jeśli czujesz się samotny i jest ci źle Znam miejsce, gdzie możemy wybrać się Na Akacjowej 22 mieszka kobieta, która każdy zna Jeśli masz tylko ochotę się zabawić I gotów jesteś swoje zapłacić To szykuj piętnaście funciaków Bo każdy jakieś zachcianki ma. Jeśli nie chcesz długo czekać Aż wszyscy inni swoje załatwią Powiedz jej, że mnie znasz Wtedy może nawet da ci za darmo Kiedy tylko będziesz w East Endzie To nie wahaj się tam wejść Możesz na słowo mi wierzyć Nauczy cię więcej niż jesteś w stanie znieść Nie czas już skończyć z tym wariackim życiem? Nigdy nie myślisz, co będzie potem? Po co ci w ogóle takie zajęcie? Zależy ci na forsie, czy może lubisz rżnąć się? Kiedy pewnym krokiem tak przechadzasz się Faceci zaraz chcieliby cię mieć Kiedy idziesz w dół ulicą Wszyscy przystają i na ciebie gapią się Pod numer 22 zaglądamy wszyscy Zobaczysz, że w środku jest ciepło I pali się dziś czerwone światło Rób z nią co chcesz, może być bita, poniewierana Ugryź ja, podnieć, rzuć ją na kolana Lżyj ją, wyżyj się, wszystko, co jej dasz weźmie Pieść ją, molestuj, zawsze zrobi jak zechcesz Przecież ty cały czas uciekasz Zostanie z ciebie wrak człowieka Zmarnowałaś sobie życie Twierdzisz, że to co robisz daje zyski Więc dobre jest, nie rań tych wszystkich Co kochają cię, nie odrzucaj ich Ci wszyscy faceci, co ślinią się stale Nie dla ciebie takie życie, skończ z tym ciupcianiem Pakuj walizki i chodź ze mną Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Utwory z albumu The Number of the Beast